Planet Valentine
by RiverSongAndAmyPond
Summary: it is about The Doctor taking river to a planet he has never been to and they all and up running into Clara who dies again well it would be the first time she died as it is set before we meet her and The Doctor tells Rory about when he first saw River and Read my First Story Planet of the hats to understand what is going on as this is more of a series of story's with one plot line
1. finding out the problem

***TARDIS***

The Doctor(from down stairs): river it does not look right

River(from down stairs): well learn to do it yourself i am not always going to be here

Amy: are they arguing about his bow tie again

Rory: yup

Amy: she should teach him

The Doctor(from down the stairs): well show me how and then i will

River(from down stairs): i have tried and you would not listen there how is that

The Doctor(from down stairs): well you cant do any better

The Doctor and River come up stairs

Amy: well where next

The Doctor: Amy can you fix my bow tie please

Amy: yeah sure

River: really doctor

Amy redoes the Doctors bow tie and then fly he TARDIS

The Doctor: valentine planet

River: okay Doctor there is no need for that

The Doctor: really well then lets just continue fighting then not fix the problem

River: we don't even know what the problem is yet

Amy: wait what problem and tell me about this planet

The Doctor: nothing

River: well it is something if we are here

The Doctor: fine Valentine Planet is like therapy but better becouse it fixes everything and you will never fight again but you don't have to go if you are fighting but that is the best time to go

Amy: okay cant you just work things out on your own

River: we tried everything its not working

The Doctor: why do you think she is pregnant

Amy: that is not why how would that fixes things if anything

The Doctor: we know that it made things worse that's why we are here its not just us now is it

Rory: lets go then

They all walk out the TARDIS

* * *

***car park***

Mr Valentine comes up to them

Mr Valentine: hello Amy and Rory Williams we welcome you here never fell out apart from that one time but you fixed it

Amy: how do you know that Doctor how does he know that

Mr Valentine: aw Amy don't worry i know everything about every couple even Rive Song and The Doctor cant be leave what you have done and how it took you so long to come here what is three years long enough

Rory: three years

Mr Valentine: leave them alone you know what he is like

The Doctor: what I'm i like them tell me becouse i don't think even you know

Mr Valentine: when you get angry you get stupid and you don't think strait is that right

The Doctor: yes well i do a bit but i always come to my seances or River takes over so it all works out

Mr Valentine: okay follow me and we to stage one

they all follow Mr Valentine

Rory: stage one

* * *

***Room full of cloths and hats***

Rory and The Doctor are standing in there underwear with there hair a mess

Rory: okay what do we do know and what are you and River fighting about

The Doctor: em we wait and we are not that bad i just this would nice you know get the spark back

Rory: aw okay know i get it something happened and you cant get back to normal

The Doctor: yeah but its not a big deal we are fine the way it is

Rory: you told her she did your bow tie wrong then got Amy to do it for you

The Doctor: okay maybe we were not fine but we got through everything

Rory: that's not you and River you don't get through things you fix it and are one of the best couples in the universe no matter what you do some how don't know how you do it but you both come out alive

The Doctor: not every time

Rory: what do you mean not every time

The Doctor:when i first met River she died and i did not know how much she meant to me

Rory: and you still married her

The Doctor: she told me about the last time she saw me and now i don't want to take her to see the singing towers becouse that's the last time i will see her

Rory: okay but Doctor you still married

The Doctor: i wish i never saw her after that not becouse i don't love her becouse i do but becouse she would just be one more person who risked there life with out me asking

Rory: okay do you have any hints that lets you know when the time is getting close

The Doctor: she will be professor River song that's all i know but i don't know how long for i don't know anything and i know if i take her to the towers it will be the worst day of my life

Rory: well then why spend the time you have got arguing and one more question did River say anything about having a child

The Doctor: no but why would she i did not know who she was

Rory: yeah you got a point there

Mr Valentine walks in

Mr Valentine: okay then men this is the best part pick what you would like to wear

Rory: could you not have told us that before you left

The Doctor: yeah and what is wrong with the cloths we had on

Mr Valentine: you told Rory something about you and River that you have not told anyone else and he told you something that changed your whole mode and nothing its just in case you would like to change

The Doctor: do you have a fez

Mr Valentine(pointing to the fez on the wall): yes we do sir now i will leave you boys to it then

Mr Valentine leaves and Rory and The Doctor get dressed and do there hair

The Doctor(looking at the fez on the wall): i don't think i can get that

Rory: yeah i don't think you are tall enough

The Doctor: can you get that chair for me

Rory: why are you going to wear that fez River does not like a fez

The Doctor: becouse i want to at least have one

Rory: okay then

Rory then puts a chair agents the wall before the doctor stands on it and get the fez then puts it on his head

The Doctor: what do you think

Rory: different

The Doctor(as coming of the chair): good or bad

Rory: not sure

The Doctor: yeah well it would not matter i am still wearing it

Mr Valentine comes in

Mr Valentine: you are the first person to wear a fez here

Rory: most places he is

Mr Valentine: okay lets go see your wife's shall we

* * *

***hall way***

Rory and The Doctor are standing side by side

Mr Valentine: okay they will be out in a moment i will leave you for about ten minuets then take you all to part two

Mr Valentine leaves through the door at the end of the hall

River and Amy come out and stand across from them then The Doctor kisses River

Amy: what did you do

Rory: told him some stuff

Amy: do you think they just never kissed for the hole time they were fighting

Rory: what do you think

River: what was that for

The Doctor: does there have to be a reason

River: well then Doctor looks like our problem is sorted

The Doctor: no it will always be there but i wont let it bother me again promise

Mr Valentine walks back in

Mr Valentine: now lets get started Rory Amy you can just go down there and you will be able to Rome the planet for about two hours which is more than enough trust me they only get half an hour

Amy and Rory go through the door

The Doctor: well see we can just go home now if that's okay you can keep the money

Mr Valentine: sorry that is not a option here you have to do the hole course for the full effect

The Doctor: yes but we don't need it any more

Mr Valentine: well you have to have it so just have fun sir now follow me

River: come on Doctor it will be fun

The Doctor: fine we will go then

River and The Doctor follow Mr Valentine

* * *

***Bar***

Clara is sitting on a stool and Mr Valentine comes in

Mr Valentine: are you going to be good this time i don't need a repeat of last time

Clara: yeah don't worry i have fixed everything and nothing will go wrong i just cant help it

Mr Valentine: okay so you wont stop anything that goes on

Clara: no i wont

Mr Valentine goes out the room

Clara stands behind the bar Mr Valentine comes back in the room with The Doctor and River behind him

Mr Valentine: Clara this is River song and The Doctor please take extra good care of them

Clara: i will treat them just like i would treat the queen

Mr Valentine: okay enjoy you evening

The Doctor: we will

Mr Valentine leaves the room just before Clara goes up to them

Clara: okay were would you like to sit at the window so you can watch you in laws

The Doctor: how do you know that

Clara: its in my note do you really think i don't know anything how would i know what you like to eat

River: you know what we like to eat

Clara: no i don't but i know just as much as Mr Valentine

The Doctor: well then can we sit in the middle of the room

Clara: of course sir

The Doctor: is that okay with you River

River: yeah its fine


	2. Polypus

***Mr Valentines office***

River and Amy are sitting in a cell and Mr Valentine is sitting at his desk

River: you will never get away with this the Doctor will come

Mr Valentine: is that right he does not even know you are gone and when he finds out it will be to late

River: you dont know him that well as he will come he always comes

Amy: yeah and Rory will be one step behind him

Mr Valentine: shall we take at look at them and see how they are doing on there date

Mr Valentine pushes a button and a tv screen comes out the wall a video of Fake Amy and Rory comes on the screen

Amy: what he is acting like he always does

Rory(from the speakers): Amy has the Doctor ever told you about when he first met River and what happened

Fake Amy(from the speakers): no he hasn't how did he tell you

Rory: yeah he did want to know it will explain allot

River: i cant watch this its my future i cant know

Mr Valentine: then don't watch this is for Amy

River turns and faces the wall

Rory(from the speakers): well she met him a long time ago before us a long time before us but she died right in front of him she made him watch handcuffed him to a pipe and then told him about the last time he saw her at the singing towers and he is getting angry becouse River wants to go so badly and he does not want to take her as it will be the last time he sees her and even though she will see him again it wont be the same as he wont know how much she means to him and will think it is just another person dyeing for him witch he did not want and he wishes he never saw her again so it would not hurt as much as it does not

River turns back round

River: that is why he has been angry with me

Amy: you okay you just herd when you are going to die

River: no i never don't let the doctor know i herd that he will try and tell me where it happened and then stop me from going so lets not tell him what i just herd okay

Amy: yeah sure what ever you want

Mr Valentine: okay know River would you like to see you wonderful Doctor

River: he wont die and i wont either

Mr Valentine: how do you know that

River: we have not been to the singing towers yet so its not my time to die

Mr Valentine pushes a button and the screen changes to Fake River The Doctor and Clara

River: who is the girl

Mr Valentine: that is my niece Clara she is just helping me out lets hope she does not get this wrong watch carefully know girls cause what happens to The Doctor will happen to Rory in a little bit

Amy: don't you hurt him or a swear to god

Mr Valentine: what there is nothing you can do

Amy: well i don't know but i am Scottish so it will be bad

* * *

***bar***

Fake River changes into a polypus(octopus like creature)

The Doctor: what is that its like one of the old polyuses but its purple not red

Clara(as it starts to grow): come throw here

The Doctor: what that's just a cupboard

Clara: okay then just die its wont make a difference to me

The Doctor: fine

Clara and The Doctor both run into the cupboard behind the bar

* * *

***Mr Valentine office***

River: told you The Doctor wont die here

Mr Valentine: yeah but Rory might what just happened there is going to happen to Rory and there is no one there to stop it from happening

River: yeah but if i know my husband and i think i do he will run as fast as he can in till he saves Rory he might act like he does not care about him but he does and if anything happens if i was you i would be so scared

Mr Valentine: yeah but you see how fast can The Doctor run

Amy: faster than you think

* * *

***outside***

Clara and The Doctor come out the door as Jenny and Madame Vastra come through the gates

The Doctor: Jenny Madame Vastra hi can you help

Madame Vastra; what with Doctor why are you here

The Doctor: well it was to save my marriage but now to save my wife and in laws

Jenny: to save it what was wrong in the first place

The Doctor: i will tell you later but we have to go get Rory and make sure he is okay becouse if he is dead somewhere i will never forgive myself

Rory(from the distance): oh my god

The Doctor: come on lets run

The Doctor Jenny Clara and Madame Vastra run towards Rory when they get there the polypus is starting to grow

The Doctor: Rory you are okay now lets see what you are

The Doctor scans the polypus with the Sonic screwdriver

The Doctor:but you are a different colour and are eating men not woman aw know i see but Rory we have to go but i am not sure where we can go

Clara: back to the cupboard behind the bar it is one of the safest places on this planet that's why its my room

The Doctor: come on then lets go

Rory: who is she

The Doctor: please leave any questions till the end of the tour Mr pond

Rory The Doctor Clara Jenny and Madame Vastra run towards the door

* * *

***cupboard behind the bar***

Rory: can we ask question know

The Doctor: yes we can first question Clara where is my wife

Clara: you are gonna love this well you wont but she is with Mr Valentine in a cell watching well was watching what was happening

Rory: wait where they watching me as well

Clara: probably how

Rory: Doctor i think River knows now

The Doctor: knows what

Rory: that you watched her die

The Doctor: how would she know that

Rory: becouse i told Amy and they where watching and what is going on

Jenny: why we are asking questions what is going on with you and River

The Doctor: well em those things are going to kill me and you if we don't get out of here but we need to get Amy and River first and try and stop them from doing this to everyone else polypuses are not supposed to be here they are not even to be in the universe they did not die out they where killed becouse to live they have to kill so everyone was told to kill them becouse they are not worth every other living thing in the world

Clara: they cant climb stairs so they will take the lift so they should be out the door in about ten seconds so there is no way of getting to the office inless we have a plan

The Doctor: we always have a plan Clara

Rory: well tell us then

The Doctor: do you have weapons anywhere in this room that we could use

Rory: you are going to kill them

The Doctor: its the law Rory we don't brake the rule that are there to keep all of life in the universe safe and alive there are some rules you cant brake

Clara: okay then yeah there is a door behind that painting with guns in it

The Doctor: okay then here is the plan

* * *

***bar***

the two polypuses come out the lift and then Jenny and Madame Vastra come out the cupboard door as they start to grow but they shoot them before they get a chance to do anything

Madame Vastra: okay Doctor that's it you can come out here now

The Doctor Clara and Rory come out the door

The Doctor: okay now i don't know where the cameras are but i swear to god if you lay a finger on River i will do something you wont like becouse i am the last time lord left in the universe and you wont like me when I'm angry

The Doctor loads a handgun


	3. Clara dies Again

***Mr Valentine office***

River: do you have a toilet i could use

Mr Valentine: you are not getting to go to the toilet while we are waiting he should be here soon it takes a day to get here and they are walking

Amy: you okay River

River: yeah im fine its normal

Mr Valentine: what is

Amy: do you have something she could be sick in

Mr Valentine: em don't be sick here

Amy: she asked if she could go to the toilet you said no

Mr Valentine: well can you just drink water or something like that

River is sick in a bucket

Amy: water wont make this go away

Mr Valentine: well then i dont know okay but you two are staying in there

Amy: will you be okay

River: yeah i will be fine

Mr Valentine: i am going to press this button and we will be in space and no one will be able to get to us i dont think he will be here to do anything

Amy: i though you said you were going to wait and see how long it took

Mr Valentine: that go to boring i want to see them panic

River: well The Doctor is the last of the time lords with the best ship in the universe i think he will be able to get to us

Mr Valentine: he can be time lords are not real they are a story

River: no they are real and my husband is the last one

Mr Valentine: well he does not scare me Miss Song

River: how about this then he killed the time lords every last one of them

Mr Valentine: but i am not a time lord

River: yeah he would still kill you

Amy: what are you doing

River: just go with it it could save our life

Mr Valentine: who else has he killed

River: he has defeated the daleks and cybermen more times than you can count

Mr Valentine: yeah but they are still out there so he cant be that good

River: do you think so he has been saving the universe for over a thousand years so do you really think he will give up this one time

Mr Valentine: no but i dont think he will win this one now lets go and see the stars

* * *

***outside***

Rory: doctor can we just go get the TARDIS save them that way it is taking to long and we are not even half way there

Clara: what's the TARDIS

The Doctor: the greatest ship in the universe and she is mine

They see the top of the building start to rise and move towards the sky

The Doctor: you never said it could do that

Clara: i never knew it could do that

The Doctor: come on lets go get it

Jenny: and how are we going to do that

The Doctor: the TARDIS

Jenny: okay but we wont know where they are

The Doctor yeah we will dont worry about that

Rory: how

The Doctor: rivers vortex manipulator

Rory: okay what you going to do

The Doctor: em send here a message and then i should be able to figure out where they are

Rory: but if she has that why did she not just use it

The Doctor: you are not allowed to use it if you are pregnant so they have no choice but to wait on us going to get them

Jenny: River is pregnant

The Doctor: come on lets just go to the TARDIS

* * *

***TARDIS***

The Doctor: okay here we go lets see if this works

Rory: if

The Doctor: yes if i have never lost my wife before so i have never needed to try this

Rory: okay

Clara: its smaller on the outside

Jenny: that's different people normally go for bigger on the inside

The doctor types in the keyboard of the TARDIS

Rory: what did you even say

The Doctor: hello honey sorry i am running a bit late text back so i know where you are

Madame Vastra: you said river was pregnant

The Doctor: so Clara where would you like dropped off at after this

Clara: cant i just go back there

The Doctor: no after this i will blow up the planet Mr Valentine wont be on it so it will be done safely and then the polypus will not be able to harm anyone ever again

* * *

***Mr Valentine office***

Mr Valentine: look at the starts are they not wonderful

Rivers vortex manipulator makes a noise then river starts typing

Mr Valentine: what is that and what are you doing

River: aw just my father wondering where i am again and this is just a vortex manipulator

Mr Valentine: okay yeah you can reply as long as its not The Doctor or Rory

River: that's where you are wrong Mr Valentine as Rory is my father

Mr Valentine: aw yeah so he is don't reply

River: to late they are on there way

Mr Valentine: wait if that is a vortex manipulator then why have you not left already

Amy: that's a point if you have had that why have we not just left

River: cant use it if your pregnant

Mr Valentine: wait you pregnant

River: yeah how

Mr Valentine: grate a guy looking for his pregnant wife there is nothing worst

River: that's where your wrong Mr Valentine the last time lord looking for his pregnant wife and his mother in law with his father in law

Mr Valentine: yeah well we will just have to keep moving wont we

The TARDIS appearer in the room and The Doctor Rory Clara Jenny and Madame Vastra walks out

The Doctor: hello honey sorry i am late now

The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver to let them out

Mr Valentine: Clara you are with them now thats nice

The Doctor: wait Amy River stay there just now

Clara: no im sorry it wont happen again i promise

Mr Valentine: you said that last time

Mr Valentine shoots Clara

Rory: was there a point in that

Mr Valentine: she did not do as she was told

The Doctor: so you killed her you are going against the laws of the universe should i kill you

Mr Valentine: you dont have the guts

Rory points a gun at Mr Valentine

Rory: but i do

The Doctor: Amy River you can do come out there now

Amy and River go over and stands next to them

Amy: Rory put the gun down

Rory: he killed her for no reason

Amy: Rory if you don't put that gun down i will make the doctor take you home

The Doctor: i would do that anyway not becouse you told me to becouse you would have turned into something you never used to be and you would be better of without me

Rory puts the gun down

The Doctor: okay good now go wait in the TARDIS

Rory: no we will wait here with you

The Doctor: no Rory go inside the TARDIS

Rory Amy River and Jenny go inside the TARDIS

The Doctor: go inside

Madame Vastra: no becouse as long as i am here you wont do anything stupid

The Doctor: fine but know Mr Valentine what was the point in the planet down there you could have done anything you wanted but you let an dangerous creature live on it one that could kill you that would have killed you if i did not get there and made you leave

Mr Valentine: they where there when i got there they made me into something i never was before a year ago Clara was all i had

The Doctor: then why did you shoot her if she was all you had

Mr Valentine: becouse i am better now when my ship crashed there they said they would not harm us if we helped them so we did and then i got clever and made the planet grate something they had dreamed of doing for millions of years but Clara did not agree with anything we where doing so i told her she did not have to do anything just watch

The Doctor: then what we came and she decided to help so you though you would point a gun at her face and kill her the only family you have got

Mr Valentine: becouse i don't need her any more i have the polypuses now

The Doctor: no you don't look out that window and tell me what you see then tell me what you have got left

Mr Valentine goes up to the window

Mr Valentine: i see the planet and every polypus trying to run why are they doing that what have you don't

The Doctor: keep watching and you will find out

Mr Valentine: you killed them why

The Doctor: they have killed billions of people why should i give them a chance

Mr Valentine: okay you have got a point there but now where do i go

The Doctor: i don't know the universe is big just go see it in this ship just stay out of trouble

Mr Valentine: but i will be alone

The Doctor: yeah i do it as well i go around in my space ship do i pick up a few people and take them with me yes but i am still alone even being with river does not make me feel as if i have someone even though i have them love them and they love me i still feel alone as i am the last time lord so just pick up people to make you feel less lonely it works becouse you learn to care about these people and being alone is not so bad any more

Mr Valentine points a gun

Mr Valentine: no i will just kill you then take your ship and you little friends

River comes out and shoots Mr Valentine

River: no one points a gun at my husband

The Doctor: okay i don't think there was a better way around that

River: you still feel lonely with me Doctor

The Doctor :i will talk TARDIS

River: yes you will

River The Doctor and Madame Vastra walk in the TARDIS


	4. After two long days of saving

***TARDIS***

The Doctor: okay Jenny Madame Vastra how is my potato and where im i taking you back to

Jenny: straxs is fine

Madame Vastra: home please doctor

The Doctor: home it is

The Doctor flys the TARDIS

River: doctor about what you said out there

The Doctor: yeah i know I'm sorry and Jenny Madame Vastra till next time

Madame Vastra leaves

Jenny: you never answered my question

The Doctor: i know and yes she is Jenny

Jenny leaves the TARDIS

Amy: come on Mr pond lets leave them alone

Rory and Amy leave up the stairs

The Doctor: you okay

River: yeah why would i not be

The Doctor: well you are ten weeks pregnant and you where lock up in a cell

River: well i am fine

The Doctor: you sure

River: yes stop worrying

The Doctor(while hugging/picking up River): never ever ever will i stop worrying

River(laughing): okay put me down

The Doctor puts River down

The Doctor: okay no more arguing it cant be good for you getting angry and shouting

River: yes that sounds good but you have to learn how tie your bow tie as well im not doing it for you all the time

The Doctor: yeah i will promise

River: well anything else we need to talk about

The Doctor: i kissed an alien yesterday

River: yeah i do that almost everyday

The Doctor: really is it good or do you prefer your own kind

River: well see the alien is a grate kisser got me pregnant but i don't know what i lie better

The Doctor: well how about you kiss a alien again and find out

The Doctor kisses River

River: defiantly like the alien better

The Doctor: well i like you better than the alien

River: good becouse your stuck with me now

The Doctor: no im not i could just run i have been all my life and and you would never find me

River: yeah i would you cant help but save me when i fall

The Doctor: yeah you are right i would not be able to run forever i would give in

River: okay i am going to sleep see you in the morning

The Doctor: em i am tired as well so i will see you in about a week

River: aw okay will i get to fly the TARDIS for a week with out you

The Doctor: yeah but don't do anything dangerous while i am asleep i dont want to wake up to no wife

River: okay can i ask your somthing

The Doctor: anything

River: this child what is it going to be like

The Doctor: what do you mean

River: what are time lord children like

The Doctor: normal children do all the same stuff but cooler and they don't go to school well they used to but know there is just me so ours wont but yeah it is mostly the same

River: what about the sleep thing

The Doctor: does not happen till the first regeneration but i will have to make a new TARDIS or if its a boy he can help me

River: why can they just not get this one

The Doctor: as this is my TARDIS and we cant keep all the time lord stuff so that's something i want to keep

River: like what

The Doctor: looking into the time vortex's as a child choosing there name they could still do that but it would not be the same just stuff could not be done the same as they where when i was a kid

River: yeah well i would not allow you to let our child go mad

The Doctor: they might not go mad they could run and never come back

River: yeah i would not want that i would like my child to come back

The Doctor: how would they know where we were

River: i don't know you would just have to start answering your phone

The Doctor: okay i do answer it when the one out side rings i answer it and wonder how they got that number and no one ever tells me what it is

River: well answer the other on inside the TARDIS then

The Doctor: well you find other ways of getting in contact and so does Amy and Rory remember the crop circles

River: yeah i do thats when i killed you

The Doctor: yeah the brought me back to life talk about missed signals

River: sorry i was young just found out you where hot

The Doctor: dont start you always knew i was hot

River: come on lets go to bed

The Doctor and River go down the stairs


End file.
